Araignee
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Kagami et Kuroko se changent dans les vestiaires de leur Lycée, se préparant à leur entraînement quotidien, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Humour - Friendship - OS - UR.


**Titre** : Araignée

 **Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

 **Auteur** : Yzanmyo

 **Pairing** : KagamixKuroko

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Humour - Friendship - OS - UR

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki à qui je n'ai fait qu'un tout petit emprunt temporaire.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Araignée.

 **Résumé** : Kagami et Kuroko se changent dans les vestiaires de leur Lycée, se préparant à leur entraînement quotidien, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

* * *

 **-Araignée-**

Mademoiselle Huit Pattes était petite si petite qu'elle était la risée de ses congénères, ses amis et de sa famille. Ils étaient tous, tous, vraiment tous, beaucoup plus gros qu'elle. Ils étaient impressionnants aussi, tricotant bien mieux et bien plus vite qu'elle. Fatiguée d'être la risée de toute la contrée, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes avait fini par s'exiler… Loin, très loin. Dans un coin où personne, non, personne ne se moquerait d'elle.

Toute seule donc, elle s'était installée dans un coin. Un coin sympa, un recoin avec deux murs et un plafond ainsi qu'une fenêtre. Elle avait tout de suite adoré l'endroit. Déjà parce que Mademoiselle Huit Pattes étant une fille, elle n'était pas insensible au charme de la gent masculine. Et ensuite, dans ce coin qu'elle s'était choisie, elle était à l'aise et tranquille. Personne ne venait jamais l'embêter. Elle menait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, loin des quolibets.

Mademoiselle Huit Pattes, grâce à sa petite taille, était discrète et agile. Elle passait totalement inaperçue. Mais ça ne l'empêchait en rien de voir et d'entendre, et elle s'en délectait. Elle avait tissé sa toile là où elle avait élu domicile. Une toile résistante mais pas trop grosse, suffisamment grande pourtant pour qu'elle puisse attraper et stocker sa nourriture pour vivre.

Ce matin là, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes se laissa glisser la tête en bas le long d'un fil. Sa toile avait besoin de quelques raccords car elle avait des accros. Et puis, un peu plus bas, mais juste parce que c'était vraiment le hasard qui l'avait poussée à entreprendre ses travaux à ce moment là, il y avait quelques garçons. Jeunes, athlétiques, beaux ou amusants. Ils se balladaient souvent torses nus et se changeaient dans la pièce, lui donnant le loisir de se repaître de ce spectacle aguicheur.

Ils jouaient au basket et sentaient souvent la transpiration, les odeurs de mâle, tout ça… Peu ragoutant, mais parfois envoûtant. Il fallait bien le dire, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes se sentait parfois un peu trop seule, alors les odeurs elle s'en fichait, ces corps à demi-nus qu'elle pouvait observer compensaient. Mais il y avaient des fois où franchement ils exagéraient, oubliant des chaussettes sales qui moisissaient dans les casiers.

Allongeant son fil, toujours la tête en bas, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes descendit un peu plus, un peu plus que là où sa toile avait besoin d'être réparée et entretenue. Ces deux-là, elle les aimait bien. Le petit aux cheveux bleu pâle qui avait toujours l'air un peu ailleurs et le grand aux cheveux rouges et noirs, fier à bras et très masculin. Ils étaient opposés en tous points et pourtant s'entendaient très bien. Ils étaient très proches, un petit peu trop peut-être… Mais bon, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes n'y connaissait rien aux humains.

-oOo-

Plein d'entrain comme à son habitude, Kagami expliquait à grands renforts de gestes les nouvelles tactiques et techniques de jeu qu'il avait pu observer à la télévision lors de l'un des plus célèbre tournois de basket américain. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit pour pouvoir suivre les matchs de certaines équipes phares aux joueurs emblématiques. Kagami était enthousiaste ! Il y avait là de quoi s'inspirer pour s'entraîner et mettre au point nouvelles manoeuvres et astuces. Ils devaient être prêts pour les prochains tournois inter-lycées, qu'ils gagneraient bien sûr !

Kuroko écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que son ami racontait. Perdu dans son casier et dans ses pensées, il cherchait son déodorant qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir rangé là. Son chien était déjà parti au gymnase rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, pressé de les voir à l'oeuvre. Junior adorait les regarder jouer et en profitait pour participer lui aussi dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les ballons de basket étaient ses jouets préférés. Il n'était pas la mascotte de l'équipe pour rien.

-Aaaaaah !

Le cri tonitruant qui déchira tout à coup les tympans de Kuroko lui fit échapper son déodorant qu'il avait finalement trouvé. Un peu surpris, changé et fin prêt pour aller s'entraîner, il referma la porte de son casier. La scène à laquelle il assista lui fit ouvrir démesurément les yeux et finalement arborer un sourire facétieux.

Kagami, torse nu, son t-shirt posé sur son épaule, était littéralement collé aux casiers. Il se pressait contre eux, les pupilles écarquillées, tremblant de tous ses membres ou presque, pâle comme un linge, fixant un point près du plafond dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Kagami ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Kuroko tout en pouffant discrètement de rire.

\- Lààà ! Làààà ! Regarde làààà ! Ah, j'ai horreur de ces bestioles ! Vite, Kuroko ! Vite ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Kuroko plissa les yeux, suivant la direction du doigt tendu de l'As de leur équipe. Mais il avait beau regarder, et regarder encore. Il était doté d'une excellente vue, ça il en était certain. Il ne voyait pourtant rien, rien du tout… Il épia, fouilla le coin désigné avec minutie de ses pupilles azurées particulièrement affutées. Il le fit consciencieusement car son coéquipier avait vraiment l'air littéralement mort de peur et Kuroko voulait comprendre la raison de la terreur soudaine de son camarade.

-oOo-

Mademoiselle Huit Pattes s'immobilisa sur son fil, un peu surprise. Elle resta ainsi, figée et attentive. Non, impossible… Ce n'était pas elle que le grand dadais désignait ainsi du doigt. Elle était petite, si petite, si minuscule et insignifiante que tout le monde l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas elle, sûr de sûr. Elle prit le temps de regarder minutieusement tout autour d'elle, partout, vraiment partout, juste au cas où.

Un papillon ou une mouche, n'importe quoi qui explique la réaction incompréhensible de l'athlète aurait été le bienvenu. Mais Mademoiselle Huit Pattes ne vit rien, rien du tout, rien de rien. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans ce coin là de la pièce, proche du plafond et pas trop loin de la fenêtre. Le plus grand des deux compères s'agitait et gesticulait dans sa direction, il se cachait même derrière l'autre, se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier.

Un peu surprise, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes gonfla finalement son minuscule torse velu. Elle était étonnée mais flattée, et même fière. Elle, si petite, si minuscule et insignifiante… Comment pouvait-elle donc inspirer une telle crainte ? Tous ses amis, sa famille, ses congénères étaient bien plus gros qu'elle alors elle aurait compris qu'ils suscitent si grande frayeur. Mais elle ? Vraiment ?

-oOo-

Bien à l'abri derrière Kuroko, Kagami frémit un peu plus d'horreur quand la bête, l'énorme bestiole velue agita ses pattes les unes après les autres, cherchant à remonter le long de son fil.

\- Kuroko, fais quelque chose ! Tu te souviens du film qu'on a été voir l'autre jour ? Si ça se trouve c'est une araignée radioactive en plus ! Je te l'ai dis ! C'est dangereux ces bêtes là !

\- Dis, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Elle est tellement petite que j'ai du mal à la voir. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle nous fasse de là-haut, hein ?

\- Elle va nous sauter dessus, tu vas voir ! Et si ça se trouve après elle va nous piquer ou nous mordre et on va tomber gravement malade ! C'est… c'est pas possible ! Je sais pas toi, mais moi je reste pas là !

Prenant laborieusement le peu de courage qu'il lui restait à deux mains, Kagami se plaqua autant qu'il le pouvait contre les casiers du vestiaire, aussi loin, mais vraiment le plus loin possible de la bête, l'immonde bête qui pourrait bien le dévorer, au moins ! Sa peur irraisonnée lui donna des ailes. Il se faufila tel un ninja, aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, à la vitesse de la lumière, hors des vestiaires de son Lycée.

Abandonnant courageusement son camarade qui ferait donc face au terrible monstre totalement seul, Kagami savoura le soleil sur sa peau moite. Se courbant un peu, prenant appui sur ses genoux, il chercha à retrouver son souffle, essuyant la sueur perlant à son front. Un cri d'orfraie issu d'une bouche féminine le fit violemment sursauter, lui faisant littéralement frôler la crise cardiaque.

Identifiant rapidement l'origine du son désagréable Kagami, inquiet, rejoignit la Coach de leur équipe qui arborait une mine défaite. Du sang ruissela des narines de la jeune femme et elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. La prenant maladroitement par les épaules, il la secoua lentement pour la faire revenir à elle.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as vue ? C'est ça ? questionna-t-il nerveusement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Kuroko va régler le problème. Je sais qu'il le fera. On peut compter sur lui.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Riko s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche, tachant son uniforme de lycéenne. Elle ne comprenait rien, absolument rien au discours décousu de Kagami. S'obligeant à ne pas baisser le regard, à le garder focalisé sur le visage du joueur vedette de l'équipe qu'elle entraînait, elle se laissa envahir par sa colère légendaire. N'y tenant plus, elle leva brutalement son poing armé d'un énorme éventail sorti de nulle part et l'abattit sur le crâne du jeune homme.

\- Habille toi ! Imbécile ! ça va pas non de te balader comme ça ? Et dépêche-toi de commencer l'entraînement !

\- Mais, je… grogna lamentablement Kagami tout en frottant sa tête complètement endolorie.

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il défaitiste… Enfilant tant bien que mal son haut, il emboîta le pas à la coach de leur équipe qui menaçait de le traîner au gymnase par la peau des fesses s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Passant la porte du bâtiment où ses camarades s'affairaient déjà, il récupéra un ballon et ne perdit pas de temps, se lançant sur le terrain après quelques étirements.

-oOo-

Kuroko observa longuement l'araignée aussi grosse qu'une tête d'épingle et continua de pouffer discrètement de rire tout en se remémorant l'attitude de Kagami. Difficile de croire que son ami était complètement tétanisé et mort de peur devant une si petite chose… Kuroko songea un instant à recueillir l'araignée et à la glisser dans le casier de Kagami. Mais bon, Kagami était son ami… Et il avait vraiment très peur de cette toute petite chose.

Haussant les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres, le lycéen chercha un escabeau qu'il finit par trouver et grimpa dessus. Délicatement, il détacha les coins de la toile de l'araignée, veillant à ne pas blesser l'animal revenu au centre de sa toile. Ouvrant la fenêtre, toujours perché sur son escabeau, il la déposa doucement sur l'appui de l'ouverture, espérant que la demoiselle ne lui en voudrait pas trop de la déménager ainsi sans le moindre préavis.

Elle serait surement bien plus heureuse dehors, pensa-t-il. Il devait bien reconnaître que le vestiaire de leur équipe n'était pas franchement l'endroit rêvé… Entre les odeurs, les cris, les gesticulations diverses et variées et les blagues de mauvais goût, non, décidément, elle serait bien mieux dehors. Ne serait-ce que pour la survie de ses oreilles à lui. Son sauvetage délicat achevé, Kuroko referma la fenêtre et rangea l'escabeau à sa place.

-oOo-

\- Hyûga ! Kiyoshi ! Plus vite votre passe ! ça ne va pas ! s'époumona Riko depuis le bord du terrain. Et Kuroko, où est-ce qu'il est enfin ! L'entraînement a commencé depuis vingt bonnes minutes ! Il va m'entendre celui-là !

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle sentit une main lui tapoter délicatement l'épaule avec discrétion.

\- Mais je suis là, Coach… Je suis là depuis le début… dit Kuroko affichant une expression impassible quand Riko se tourna vers lui.

Le passeur de l'équipe du Lycée Seirin avait l'habitude que personne ne le remarque et il n'hésitait pas à user de son talent de joueur fantôme quand cela l'arrangeait.

\- Ah oui, bon… Rejoins les autres, toi aussi il faut que tu t'entraînes, lui répondit maladroitement la jeune fille.

\- D'accord.

Kuroko s'élança sur le terrain de basket au parquet vernissé et impeccable. Se mêlant à ses camarades, il prit part à leur entraînement quotidien comme si de rien n'était.

Quand ils rangèrent le matériel après une longue séance comme d'habitude harassante, Kagami en profita pour s'isoler avec Kuroko dans le local qui servait à entreposer les casiers remplis de ballons et autres outils qui leurs étaient nécessaires.

\- Alors ? Tu l'as eue ? demanda-t-il fébrilement à son coéquipier aux pupilles azurées.

Touché par son inquiétude et sa détresse, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, adorable même.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux retourner tranquillement dans les vestiaires. Elle n'y est plus, répondit-il calmement.

Kagami posa ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade et s'effondra presque de soulagement. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la bestiole depuis qu'il l'avait vue, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios, à peine capable de se concentrer sur leur entraînement, faisant même une croix sur l'utilisation des vestiaires tant qu'il y aurait un risque même infime de recroiser cette horrible terreur sur pattes, cette affreuse araignée. Il avait été si tendu et stressé qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Kuroko retint tant bien que mal son camarade qui faillit bien s'effondrer sur lui. Il l'aida à s'asseoir à même le sol et s'accroupit devant lui tout de même un peu inquiet.

\- ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… J'ai… J'ai vraiment horreur de ces bestioles… avoua Kagami tout en se frottant la nuque avec embarras sans vraiment oser regarder son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux compter sur moi. Je te protègerais, le rassura Kuroko.

Naturellement, Kagami se pencha vers Kuroko et posa son front contre le sien, réellement soulagé cette fois.

\- Tu ne vas pas ramener cette maudite araignée pour qu'elle devienne la mascotte de notre équipe, hein ? souffla Kagami de nouveau inquiet.

\- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit son vis-à-vis.

\- Promis ? insista tout de même le joueur vedette.

\- Promis, rétorqua Kuroko tout en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

Kagami se détacha lentement de Kuroko, presque à regret. Celui-ci tendit vers lui son poing fermé et l'As de Seirin répondit à son geste. Leurs phalanges s'entrechoquèrent, scellant cette nouvelle promesse entre eux. Kuroko fixa longuement Kagami de ses pupilles azurées et un sourire se dessina spontanément sur ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup Kagami et était fier d'être son ami, même si parfois il se surprenait à souhaiter devenir plus que cela. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi... mais c'était là… une envie étrange qui lui échauffait parfois le ventre.

\- Tout ça pour une histoire d'araignée… grommela Kagami tout en se frottant une nouvelle fois l'arrière du crâne avec embarras.

Kuroko était spécial pour lui et ça l'embêtait de s'être montré si vulnérable. Il voulait que Kuroko soit fier de lui, qu'il l'admire et l'estime… Peut-être même un petit peu plus que tout cela d'ailleurs… Il était la lumière et Kuroko était son ombre, mais en définitive ils étaient bien plus l'un pour l'autre. Kagami tenait énormément à leur relation et au jeune homme face à lui.

Kuroko aida maladroitement son coéquipier à se relever mais la semelle de ses tennis glissa sur le parquet du local tout aussi propre et luisant que celui du terrain de basket. Ils trébuchèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre, dans un grand fracas. Pendant ce temps, Mademoiselle Huit Pattes, la minuscule araignée, installait son nouveau chez elle dans le coin supérieur de la fenêtre du vestiaire de l'équipe de Basket du Lycée Seirin.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Commentaires de l'auteur** : Et voilà, écrire sur un autre fandom, c'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien. Je me suis surprise moi-même.

J'ai une pensée émue pour toutes les personnes arachnophobes et j'espère que Mademoiselle Huit Pattes ne leur a pas trop fait peur.

Ce thème m'a beaucoup inspirée, je me suis beaucoup amusée. Une heure c'était vraiment trop court. C'était difficile d'abandonner ce duo. Kagami et Kuroko étaient absolument parfaits pour cette petite mise en scène.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur votre lecture.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.


End file.
